


Not a First Kiss

by Recchinon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recchinon/pseuds/Recchinon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Captain Erwin was kissing Squad Leader Hange in his office..." That was just a silly rumor, but it was enough to turn Levi's world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rumor

When he first heard of the rumor, Levi just snorted, not only that he didn't believe it but also he didn't really care about it. He had been in the military for years now and he had been working under the taller man for so long that he knew that these kind of rumors about the blond man were beyond stupid. Whoever had started the rumor must be really stupid.

"Captain Erwin was kissing someone in his office..."

Levi rolled his eyes. Not that again. He was eating his supper in the cafeteria when he heard one of the kids started talking about the rumor. The raven haired scowling man sighed. Erwin should have heard about this, after all, something like this spread so fast like the mushroom in the rainy season; there was no way it hadn't reached his ears yet.

However, when the lance corporal was about to drink his tea, another word reached him and he was lucky he hadn't drank the tea yet at the point or else he might spit it out and that would be too dirty and disgusting for a clean freak like him.

"He was kissing Squad Leader Hange!"

Levi turned his head so fast that it almost broke his neck toward the kids at the other table. They seemed not to realize that they talked loud enough for the Lance Corporal to listen every word they said, neither did they realize that now a pair of cold steel blue eyes were looking at them. Now, the said Corporal narrowed his eyes, waiting for the kids to continue. The tall blond guy who sat next to the corporal looked at the shorter man before following his gaze. Though it wasn't written in his face, the news was actually surprising him too.

It was Connie, one of the ten best new recruits who joined the scouting legion this years, who had started the conversation. For a reason, he seemed really excited when he continued talking, "I never think that there's something—anything!—going on between Captain Erwin and Squad Leader Hange..."

"Because there was nothing between them," the green eyed boy sounded bored, chin rested on his hand, this was never the kind of topic he liked to talk about, "whoever had started the rumor must be stupid. Captain Erwin doesn't look like someone who would do something like that, and Squad Leader is just..." he shrugged, "I just couldn't imagine it."

Levi hated to agree but this time he was in Eren's side. He wouldn't say it out loud though.

"But I saw it," mumbled Sascha Browse, her mouth was full of food but somehow she managed to talk, "I was on my way to the kitchen..."

"To steal some bread?" Jean furrowed his brows. He slightly worried that this girl would not live long enough to join the next expedition, stealing food was something that would be punished seriously.

"Well, I planned to steal some meat but let's forget that," the brunette wave her hand as if to shut him off, ignoring the fact that the guy’s lips turned into thin line but as long as he said nothing it was okay for her, "I was on my way to the kitchen and I passed his office," she swallowed the potato in her mouth, "the door was half opened so I, out of curiosity..."

"You p-peeked inside?" Somehow the blond girl seemed worried, she was visibly shivering, "Sascha, it could bring you trouble you know..."

Sascha just shrugged as she continued her story, "however I peeked inside and I saw it."

The tall blond boy, Reiner was it?, smirked, "and you saw them?"

She nodded, "They were kissing."

The tomboy covered the blond girl's ear with her thin hand, her brows were furrowed, "Krista doesn't have to hear this."

"Maybe you were wrong," the calm girl with red scarf put down her cup on the table, "maybe they were just talking or..."

No wonder she was the best among her peers. Mikasa Ackerman was sure smart, Levi noted. However Sascha shook her head to deny what had Mikasa just said. Levi scowled deeper as the girl continued.

"They were on the floor. Squad Leader was under Captain Erwin and they were sucking each other face..."

Eren Jaeger made a sound as if he was disgusted. It didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

The dark haired boy looked at Eren, "why you make such face."

Jean used this chance to snort at his rival, "did it disgust you? A kiss disgusts you? Aww... What are you? A kid?"

"Stop it, guys," the smallest boy with blond hair and girly feature tried to stop the fight before it happened.

"Don't tell me, you've never been kissed?"

When Eren jumped to punch the taller boy, Levi had left the room, leaving the poor Mike alone to stop the kids from killing each other.

.

Levi massaged his temples as he laid in his bed. Those kids were so noisy, always gave him this kind of headache. He closed his eyes and frowned, though this time, there was another reason that had caused him the headache. Not only headache, he had this weird feeling too bothering him. Why Erwin? Why Hange? He knew he shouldn't have believed the rumor easily but he couldn't help but to think about it.

Maybe if he heard about the silly rumor a month ago, or maybe two weeks ago, he wouldn't have to feel like this. It would still feel weird, of course, knowing that two of the closest people two you were doing such a thing but maybe he could just snort it off... If only it had happened two weeks ago.

He cursed. Now he remembered it again though he had tried so hard to forget about it. The fact that he closed his eyes also didn't help him. Now he could see it again... What had happened that night.

Levi touched his lips with his finger. He could still feel it. It had been twelve days but he could still feel the warmth of her lips on his. Or her taste...

The raven haired corporal groaned. He was supposed to forget about it!

That had been a mistake. A very stupid mistake that could have damaged his so-called friendship with her. He wasn't supposed to enjoy it! He knew he should forget it but how could he forget the way she moaned against his lips that night?

It was a mistake and it was Hange, for God sake, and he had never seen Hange in that way before, but it didn't change the fact that it had been pleasurable. From the way she moaned at the time, he could see that she enjoyed the kiss as well... but...

"That shitty glasses!" Levi cursed as he opened his eyes angrily. He was frustrated but he didn't know what to do, "do you have to kiss every man around you? May be tomorrow you would kiss Moblit too!"

As soon as the word left his mouth, he regretted it.

The image of Hange kissing Erwin had been disturbing enough, he didn't need another image of her kissing Moblit.

That damn woman!


	2. A kiss or two

When she first heard the rumor, she laughed her head off. Of course she didn't know exactly who had started the stupid rumor but still, whoever they were, they must have had such an active imagination. For a strange reason, she admired the imagination those people had. Well, first of all, she hadn't expected that something as simple as a kiss could turned into "Captain Erwin Smith and Squad Leader Hange were having sex in his office".

It was hilarious actually, because, did Erwin really look like someone who would have sex in his office during the broad light day when anyone might see them and spreading such a nasty rumor about it? Oh no... They should have known better about their captain.

However, Hange had nothing to say about the kiss.

"And why are those kids still running?"

Hange had just finished reading some report when she looked outside the window and realized that some off the new kids were running around the training ground. The training should have ended two hours ago and by now they supposed to get ready for dinner.

Moblit followed her gaze outside the window, "ah, it must be Lance Corporal Levi again."

"What's it this time?" She grinned, eager to hear anything related to the grumpy man.

He looked at the crazy scientist with a troubled look upon his face. Moblit had always respected Hange but sometime this woman was really hard to handle. He wondered if she really didn't realize that she had been the reason why Lance Corporal Levi had been grumpier than ever lately or was she just acting dumb? He thought that the mad scientist was not really smart when it comes to something like this. No wonder she had been always single all of this time.

Moblit shook his head. Both Lance Corporal Levi and Squad Leader Hange were great people and strong soldiers but sometime they could be so clueless... Moblit had been working with Hange for years and he could see how both soldier interact with each other. It didn't take too long for him to realize that both Hange and Levi had actually been attracted to each other for sometime now, though one of them was too proud to admit and the other was too stupid to realize it.

"Levi had been bullying those kids lately," Hange sighed when Moblit didn't say anything.

_And whose fault do you think it is?_

"Are you saying something, Moblit?"

Did he say it loudly?

"No Ma'am," Moblit sighed.

It would take time but he wished that both Levi and Hange would be more honest to their feeling soon. As one of Hange's most loyal follower, Moblit knew that lance corporal Levi was the best man for the scientist. He was the only man who could make Hange Zoe washed her hair.

"Uh, Ma'am..."

"Hnn?"

Hange yawned as she stretched her body. She was tired and she had done reading all report all she needed to do now was just signing the reports and giving it to Erwin tomorrow morning. Now she could retreat to her quarter and rest. By resting meant she would read more books and notes related to the titans. For some people it might sound just as tiring as reading the reports but for Hange, surrounded by her books was heaven. Sleep could wait until it was dawning. Or not at all.

"What's it Moblit?" asked Hange with a lazy smile when the man had never continued the question. She creased her brows, eager to answer whatever the question was quickly and then left the office.

Moblit sighed, he looked at the woman, wasn't quite sure whether it was right to ask the question or not.

"Well, ma'am, about the rumor.." he started slowly, "about you and Captain Erwin, is it true?"

Hange blinked.

She looked at Moblit for a minute before chuckled and shook her head. "So you want to know about it too, eh?" She grinned, "well, what do you think?"

That was not fair to answer a question with another question, but Moblit knew that it was just her way to avoid the question. Moblit studied her face for a moment. The woman was smiling from ear to ear. Humming some weird tune as she collected all the papers on her table, getting ready to leave.

Moblit had known Hange Zoe for long time, he knew her habit. From how she had been acting lately regarding to the rumors and all, he knew that there had been something happened between Hange and Captain Erwin, but as for what exactly had happened between them actually, he had no idea. He knew no matter how he ask her, Hange wouldn't answer but he just wanted to know. He needed to make sure that nothing happened that could ruin the chance for the scientist to be with the humanity strongest soldier.

"If you have nothing else to say, Moblit, please tidy the room up before you leave, I would go back to my room now," Hange grinned, a pile of books and papers in her arms, "see you tomorrow."

.

As Hange walked through the corridor to her private quarter on the second floor, she walked pass the infirmary. Suddenly she got a flash back of what had happened almost a month ago in that room. Unconsciously she stopped in front of the door and staring at the closed door.

It had been Thursday, three weeks ago when she was being to reckless and let the titan she kept as a pet attacked her. Luckily, Levi had been there and in less than a minute, the roaring five meters monster lost some part of its neck and died.

Hanji was complaining of course, killing the titan over something silly like that was unthinkable, unforgivable. She kept on screaming and whining as the Lance Corporal brought her to the infirmary to check on her wound.

She had been fine, just some minor scratches, or so she said, but Levi didn't seem to agree with her. He scolded her for being too reckless and poured a lot of alcohol on her open wound. She was sure he did that intentionally. Hange didn't say anything though, she pouted childishly as the older man wrapping the bandage around her wound. He was still complaining and calling her names. She didn't understand why was he so noisy. It wasn't like she couldn't have saved herself without his help. She had known Jerry, his Titan, for almost a year now. She knew how to handle him. Stupid Levi didn't really have to kill it.

Hange forgot what had she said at the time but Levi had been shouting back and soon they were shouting at each other. She had been insisting that Levi had been overreacting while Levi told her that she had been an idiot like always. It happened for few minutes before she could hear something snap and he grabbed her bandaged arm and pulled her body to him. They were so close and she didn't know who had started it, but the next thing she felt was his lips on hers.

"Shitty glasses."

Hange had goosebumps as she heard a familiar voice calling a familiar nickname.

How long had he been there?

How long had I been standing here?

When Hange turned around he could see the grumpy man stood, hands folded in front of his chest, and eyes were, like usual. He didn't look happy but from the look on his face, Hange knew he had been looking for her.


	3. confrontation

His eyes were cold, like usual, but there had been something different this time. Normally, he looked so dininterested, as if everything around were boring, but now, his eyes were cold but yet there had been some kind of emotion she could see there. What was it? It wasn't anger for sure... But what?

She forced a smile though she knew he wouldn't return it. She had a feeling that the shorter man had something serious to talk about and though she didn't really want to talk about it, not now or ever, she had no choice. She couldn't just run away now. Not when he had grabbed her wrist and suddenly pulled her to follow him.

She frowned but she didn't try to pull her hand away.

"Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer but she had an idea where he was taking her. From the way he clenched on her wrist, she knew that he was serious this time but still she couldn't fight the urge to tease the lance corporal. Everybody would call her insane but she found that the scowl on his face when he was pissed off was really adorable. Only someone as insane as Hange would dare to call the raven haired man adorable.

She was right, he took her to his room.

His private quarter was located separately by his personal request. Some nasty rumor said that the strongest soldier need some time to relieve his stress by fucking some local slut in his quarter but Hange had known Levi for so long that she knew the rumor was nothing but silly and stupid. Levi was not someone like that, she knew it. Those people wouldn't know that he hadn't even had his first kiss until that night.

Hange had to bit her own lip to stop herself from chuckling at the memory of that night. She knew that laughing at this matter would bring more harm to her in this near future. Levi had never tried to hold his power back when he smacked her head. She indeed had a hard head but still it hurt when he smacked her.

"Sit."

Wasn't that how someone would treat their dog?

Hange pouted but she sat down in the edge of his bed as soon as the shorter man release her hand. She followed the man with her gaze as he walked to a table and poured some liquor into a glass. He didn't even bother to ask whether she wanted some or not.

"So, what's it about?" Hange started because Levi didn't seem want to talk anytime soon.

The Lance Corporal was leaning back on his table and looked at her with narrowed eyes, a glass of whiskey in one hand, maybe she had been crazy but he looked insanely sexy when he looked at her like that, "that's my question for you."

The Squad Leader frowned, she tried not to think about how sexy he looked like right now. This was not the right time, "what? Hey, you cannot answer a question by asking another question."

"But that is my answer. The question itself is the answer, Squad Leader Hange Zoe."

Hanji pouted.

"I don't know. Really," Hange sighed, actually she had an idea but she wouldn't say it. Not until he admitted it himself. If Levi planned to be stubborn, then she would show him that she could be stubborn too if she wanted, "you tell me."

Their eyes met. For almost ten seconds, nobody break the contact or said anything. The air was so thick that people could cut it with the 3DMG. They both kept the eye contact until finally, Levi gave up. He drank the last drop of whiskey in his glass and sighed. Hange tried not to smiled though she knew she had won the first battle.

"I want you to explain about the kiss."

His tone was flat but his face was red, and Hange had a feeling that it was not the alcohol which had made his face turned red. The big bad Corporal Levi was being shy. How cute!

He could see the corner of her mouth was twitching. Levi growled, that idiot thought that this was a laugh matter. Damn this shitty woman!

"Well," Hange cleared her throat, she tried to sound calm and innocent but the grin on her face gave it away, "The kiss? Which kiss do you mean?"

He opened his mouth, ready to scold her and warned her not to waste his time by joking but then he realized something. He closed his mouth and gritted his teeth. This was harder than what he had prepared for. This was too frustrating.

"So it was true? You kissed Erwin?" he knew he sounded hurt and it was so uncool but he didn't care anymore. If that was true then it meant both of them, both of his closest people had betrayed him. Though he didn't really know, what he would call it a betrayal.

He didn't understand but suddenly he felt it was hard to think. He knew the answer already, she did kiss Erwin but somehow he wished she would tell him that it was not right. A man could only hope at time like this, right?

Hange sighed, "nope, I didn't kiss Erwin."

"Really?" His reaction was too fast, he already stood in front of her in a second, there was a glint of hope in his blueish grey eyes, something unusual of him, "you didn't?"

She shook her head, "technically, he kissed me."

Levi didn't say anything.

Hange looked at his eyes, waiting for him to say something. Anything.

"You let him?" he sounded almost too cool, "why?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Hange sighed and shook her head, "Erwin and me, both are mature enough for this, and we're both single and..."

"So why did you kiss me that night?" He couldn't take it anymore, this stupid had really gotten on his nerve, "if you're planning to do that with Erwin why did you kiss me?"

Hange snorted, "I am sorry? Besides, it was YOU who kissed me that night!"

"You kissed me back!" he insisted, "you... We..."

The squad leader shook her head, "you acted like a virgin girl, Corporal. How old are you again? That was just a kiss, okay, you could just forget it if you want."

Hange tried to stand up and leave but Levi's hands were on her shoulder and forced her to stay there.

"You haven't answer me yet, why did you kiss him? Why did you kiss me?"

"I've told you it's you who kissed me!"

"Just answer the question, God dammit!"

Hange frowned, "Wha- well," he looked right into her eyes, she swallowed, "because I like it. I feel like doing it OK?" she scowled, imitating his usual expression, "a woman has her need too you know!"

"So you just kiss anyone you want just because you need it?"

Hange knew it sounded crazy, she couldn't even believe it came from her mouth.

"Yeah, I mean..."

Before she could say anything his mouth had been on her and claimed hers. She tried to push him but he could easily pushed her down to the bed. Before she realized it she had kissed him back, opened her mouth for him, hands roaming all over his hard body. This was different than their first kiss. She didn't even know that he could be this aggressive.

After some time, finally he pulled away, panting heavily, face only few centimeters away from hers. She was also panting. She couldn't think straight, that was the best kiss she had ever had, not that she had had many to compare.

"You like kissing, huh?" Levi whispered, their face was so close that their noses were brushing against each other, "it's okay, I understand, but from now on, you can only kiss me. Anytime you want it, I will give it to you. As many as you want."

Hange opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"If it's only a kiss," he kissed her lips lightly, "I could give it to you..." she moaned when he pulled away a little to say something more, "but only me, if I knew you kissed someone else," she captured his lips but he pulled away and smirked when she whined, "I would punish you."


	4. Chapter 4

Levi and Hange had been good friends since many years ago. They might look like cat and dog sometimes but actually they had always been good friends. There were times when they wouldn't need any word to communicate. Like when they were in a battlefield or when they were interrogating someone. Levi could know that it was Hange knocking on the door and Hange could easily elaborate the hidden meaning behind his words.

They were perfect match from heaven at work but when it comes to their private live, it was still so difficult for them to understand each other, some times. Like when Hange wondered what Levi had meant before by a punishment. Why would he even punish her for kissing another man? It wasn't like he was his boyfriend, right?

"Maybe it was jealousy."

Hange didn't even know what she had been doing there, in Erwin's office during the lunch time. The handsome captain chuckled when he listened to her complaint while checking on the reports he just got from the woman. Hange was leaning on the wall and pouted. She knew that Erwin was joking. There was no way that shorty felt jealous. Not even a chance.

"I wasn't joking," said Erwin, as if he could read what she had in her mind, "can't you see that?"

The Squad Leader sighed, "can't I see what? Why would he get jealous? He is not even my boyfriend."

"Well, I wonder why," Erwin added dryly, "You were closer with him so you should have known him better than me, Squad Leader Hange."

She chuckled, "said the one who had managed to tame him and force him to join the force." She could see Erwin smiled as he signing some of the paper, "he respects you. You know, he would never admit that but I know that he idolizes you. I mean, hey, you've known him a bit longer than me, you should know him better than me. If anything he might be jealous at you, not me..."

Erwin put down the pen and finally turned to look at the younger woman, "I am not the one who kiss him," he added as he return to his work, "You both are so dense."

Hange didn't really understand with the meaning of his words but decided not to say anything.

.

.

Levi couldn't find her anywhere during the lunch. He had been looking around the cafeteria but she hadn't been there at all. He hadn't seen his assistant as well. He wondered if she skipped lunch again just to play with her pet titan. He got a fresh bread from the kitchen and brought it with him to the backyard but the one who greeted him there was none other than Moblit, Hange's assistant, who had been scribbling about something of the titan's behavior that day.

When the younger man saw the corporal he saluted him, smiling nervously because he had heard the rumor about the Lance Corporal's mood which had gotten worse lately.

"Good day, Sir!"

Levi nodded, didn't want to waste his time there, "where's the Shitty Glasses?"

Moblit looked around, as if searching for the Squad Leader, "she supposed to be here..." Moblit frowned as he tried to remember when had the last time he saw her, "now that I think about it, she hadn't been around since the lunch time... Maybe she is in Captain Smith's off-," Moblit stopped when he realized that Levi hadn't been there anymore. He blinked confusedly, "where's the Corporal?"

.

When Levi was angry, he didn't really explode. He would still act as cool as usual but you wouldn't miss anger in his tone. Everyone in the scouting legion had known very well that when the corporal was in bad mood, it was better to stay away from him because when he was in this kind of mood, even one single and simple mistake would be enough for him to punish them. Unfortunately for Eren Jeager, he seemed to have a natural talent to be around the Corporal whenever he was in his worst mood. Of course he was also talented to get Levi's mood worsened by doing silly mistake, like walking around in dirty boots, leaving some trail of dirt along the corridor. If Levi was in his better mood, he would only punish the boy to clean the corridor with only a toothpick but because he was in bad mood today, the poor boy ended up cleaning not only the corridor but also the kitchen, only with a toothpick.

Hange was really hungry because she skipped lunch to talk with Erwin in his office, so when she left his office later that day she didn't go straight away back to the backyard where her titans, and assistant, had probably waited for her to continue their little experiment. Hange was about to check on some food in the cabinet when he realized that someone was kneeling on the floor, after few seconds of observation she realized that it had been Eren Jeager, cleaning the cracks on the floor with a tooth pick.

Frowning, Hange asked her favorite titan boy about what happened this time. She knew that it must be Levi who had ordered him to do this. Eren told Hange about what he had done earlier in the corridor and made her to promise that she wouldn't confront Levi about this because really, it would just worsen the situation for him. Hange didn't say anything though, she left the kitchen with a deep scowl on her face.

Hange knew that Levi had some kind of OCD and was a clean freak but sometime she didn't understand, she just couldn't understand, what made him go so far only because some kid had dirtied the corridor. Hange was about to reach Levi's office when Moblit spotted her.

"Here you are, Squad Leader!" Moblit grabbed her hand and started dragging her with him. He had been trying to find her for almost an hour before he managed to find her there, outside Levi's door, "You shouldn't wander around like this we had works to do!"

Hange groaned, "Let me go, Moblit, I need to talk about something to Levi..."

"It can wait," murmured the younger man as they walked out of the castle through the back door, "You have to see it now, the salve we had applied to Harrold's skin seemed to be working!"

Upon listening to this news, Hange's eyes glowed. She forgot about her plan to see Levi and give him a piece of her mind and quickened her pace so now it was her dragging Moblit.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

.

They had to killed Harrold.

Hange returned to her quarter with an upset look that evening. Tired and upset, she walked slowly to her room.

It had been a tiring day for her. After some accident, they had to kill the titan. Hange had been really excited when Moblit told her that their experiment had been going well until some new kid accidentally loosened the rope and released the six meters monster in process. Now that they had killed Harrold, Hange had to put her project on hold until they had managed to catch another titan alive and bring them back to the HQ.

Hange wondered when the next expedition would be. It would be great if the could caught two different types this time. She sighed at the thought as she opened the door. Hange hadn't even taken one step into her room when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the room.

It happened so fast. Before she could realize what was happening, someone had closed the door and dragged her across the room before pushed her into the bed.

"Wha-"

She couldn't finish her word because that person had kissed her mouth passionately. She tried to struggle and push that person away from her but the strength that person had was much stronger than hers. There hadn't been many people this strong in Scouting Legion. The one who was this strong and would kiss her like this could only be...

"Levi?"

When he finally pulled away, only few inches, they were both panting. Her lip was swollen and her heart was beating so fast. Above her, Levi was looking down at her with some kind of look that she had never seen before. There was as much passion as anger in his ice blue eyes.

Even when he finally talked, she barely recognized his voice.

"Four eyes, you broke your promise."

Hange furrowed her brows, trying to remember what promise did he mean, "what promise?"

He ignored her question and growled.

"I would punish you."


	5. Chapter 5

The sex was really good.

When Levi mentioned about the punishment, Hange would never have guessed that it would be something so sexy and delicious. To imagine that the usually stiff and grumpy corporal could be such a beast in the bedroom... If only she didn't know better she wouldn't believe that it was his first time fucking. She had really nobody to compare him with but she didn't need to fuck any other man to know that what she had just had was truly awesome. She heard that the first time would be hurt as hell but surprisingly she didn't even bleed like what happened normally to women during their first time. She didn't feel hurt at all and she was glad because it just doubled the sensation.

She was satisfied. If this was the punishment he was talking about, she wouldn't mind to be punished more often. Giggled at the thought, she buried her face in his naked chest.

They were both tired and sweaty, just laying there enjoying each other after sex. She was grinning, ear to ear, her finger tracing his abs lazily but he didn't mind it. He felt his fingers tangled on her hair idly, she didn't mind it. They had been laying there for almost an thirty minutes in a comfortable silence, until Hange decided to break the silence.

"If that was the punishment, I don't mind you to punish me more often."

The corporal pulled her hair playfully, "you wish."

"Ha-ha!" Hange shifted so she could see his face, "you enjoyed it too, didn't you, you have to see yourself when you..."

"Shut up!" his ears were red and it only made Hange grinned wider.

"Are you shy?" she poked his side, making the guy growled.

"Stop it." he hissed, "shitty glasses." the raven haired corporal sighed as he encircled his arms around the woman and pulled her closer, "shut up and try to sleep. I am sleepy here..."

"Don't you want to take a bath first?"

"I said, shut up."

With that he pulled her for a deep kissed which was proven to be effective to silence the mad scientist. At first it supposed to be a simple kiss, just to make her stop talking non sense but soon it turned into something more. Hange moaned into the kiss as the shorter man deepened the kiss. Hange chuckled as they kissed. For someone who hadn't kissed much, Levi was not bad at all, really he was kind of talented.

"What are you laughing at?"

Until few seconds ago, Levi was hard as rock but then Hange started laughing making his erection went limp. He looked at her annoyed as the woman laughed even harder.

"Nah, it just reminds me of something," she chuckled, "Hey Levi, are you in love with me?"

"And then he kicked me out of the bed."

The blond man put down his pen as he massaged his temples with one hand. It had become a habit, for her to come into his office to start complain about anything happened. At first he thought it was pretty amusing to listen to all of the incident between the scientist and the corporal but recently it had been too much detail. Really, Erwin Smith was not interested, not the slightest, with the face and sound, his men making during sex.

However, the older man decided to bear with it and listen to everything Hange told him about his partner. Besides, he would be lying if he said he didn't think it was amusing. After knowing Levi for so many years, it surprised him how many things he hadn't known about the humanity strongest.

"You know Hanji, maybe it wasn't a good idea," Erwin sighed when Hange looked at him clueless, "you know, you visited me too often, he might get jealous."

Hanji tilted her head, Erwin wondered if the woman were really clueless or did she just want to mess with the corporal, "jealous, why jealous?"

Erwin frowned, he really had a bad feeling about it but he shrugged it off. Maybe Hange just liked the punishment so much, who knows. He just wished that whatever happened later wouldn't affect their performance in the mission.

"What are you going to do about the rumor?" Hange who was looking at the books in Erwin's bookshelf turned around and looked at him, asking him to say more wordlessly, "Well, the rumor about you and me had gone crazy these past few weeks. It was about time for the Garrisons and Military Polices to hear about it."

Hange smirked. She wiggled her brows playfully as she leaned forward on his table, "does it bother you?"

"Well..."

Erwin realized that his office's door was slightly open.

"Not really," his eyes met a pair of steel blue eyes who were looking behind the half opened door, the handsome captain tried to keep a straight face, "I don't really mind, but.." he slowly averted his eyes to met Hange's and smiled, "maybe someone would be troubled by the rumor."

Everybody in the scouting legion knows that Lance Corporal Levi was in bad mood that day. It has been few weeks since he was in this extremely bad mood and everyone had to be extra careful if they didn't want to lose their head. Not only the kids, even the older members were aware of his mood.

Mike was not a stupid man. As the second strongest he knew that if Levi was in bad mood, better stay far far away from him. He did want to stay away from the scowling man but he was also curious about the reason of his mood. There must have been something, and he was dying to know.

"What is it?"

Everybody in the dining room were tensed when the second strongest man pulled out chair to sat next to the infamous corporal Levi. Levi looked up for a moment before he returned to his soup. It tasted horrible by the way.

"You were in a good mood this morning," Mike said bluntly, he knew the reason why he was in a good mood this morning anyway, thanks to his inhuman nose, but when he returned to his foul mood, the squad leader was more confused than ever, "is it... about her?"

Levi looked at the man for a moment. Wondering if he could trust the man about his problem. After all, it was embarrassing to talk about this stuff with other man but he needed some opinion, no matter how hard it was to admit it, and Mike was known for a womanizer. He should know much about women...

The second time they had sex was more casual than the first one, but it was enjoyable no less. Hange loved the way he kissed her neck, he found that spot which she didn't know would feel so good when touched. She let him tracing the old scars on her body without saying anything, it tickled when he kissed the scar on her hips but she didn't let him stop.

The sex was good but secretly what Hange enjoyed the most was actually his kisses. She was addicted to the feeling when his lips touched her. Or when he licked her lips to pry them open. She could kiss him forever and would never get bored at all. She would steal as many kisses as she could from him. Like now, after she came down from her afterglow, she pecked his lips playfully before she started scanning the room with her eyes, trying to find her clothes. It was not an easy thing to do, their clothes were everywhere in the room... She grinned at the memory of how their clothes could end up everywhere.

Hange felt the bed shifted as Levi sat up.

"Stay."

Hange didn't turn but she chuckled as she put on her panties, "Nah, I can't, shorty."

"Stay."

He repeated.

Hange sighed and leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the mouth. He said nothing but he knew the answer already.


	6. Chapter 6

"It was not love, I think..."

The mad scientist rested her leg on the table, use it to balance the chair as she tilted the chair backward, hand below her head as she started to move the chair back and forth. Ignoring the fact that 1.) it was not her seat, 2.) the rightful owner of the seat was standing not far from her, looking at the books on the self, having a hard to time to decide what book to read—or maybe he had decided on but couldn't find the book since lately a certain woman had been coming to his office and messing with his books as she told him about the detail or her sex life.

"I mean, he called me shitty head. He wouldn't care even if I got chewed by my pet titan if only he didn't have to clean the mess..." the woman tapped her long finger on her chin, "hmmm then what it is I wonder... If it were the sex he was after, there are better women out there. I mean, I don't even have big boobs. And judging from his reaction, I know I am not good at giving head... So it must have not been the sex."

The blond man shook his head as he hid a chuckle politely, however he agreed with the woman, "then it must haven't been the sex indeed."

The woman pouted. She wiggled her brows, wanting for the tall captain to continue his words. She knew him as much as he knew her, there were more he was about to say and she was right because as soon as the captain found the book, he continued as he pulled out the book.

"However I have no comment about your earlier statement."

The tall man walked toward the window behind her with a smile plastering upon his handsome face, aware that the woman was following him with her eyes.

"Which statement do you mean?" she frowned, "I made many statements."

"Statement that it was not love," he chuckled again, resting his back on the window frame, blocking the sun from the scientist. He started to open the book, still smiling as he talked, "I quite disagree too on your other statement. I don't think Levi is someone who could sleep with some random woman. He would be freaking out, considering how clean he was, it would be either him who dumped the woman for not being able to pull off his standard of cleanliness, of it was him who get dumped for being a clean freak."

Hange laughed at that. The situation was actually really believable. He could imagine that too. Levi might be quite good-looking, save for his grumpy face, and he had some kind of cute ass but she found it would be hard to find any woman who could stand him.

"But I am not sure about that, Erwin," Hange grinned, "since he slept with me. Maybe his standard of cleanliness wasn't that high after all, I mean, look at me!"

Erwin closed his book and did just like what she asked him taller man looked at her for a minutes. She pouted and raised a brow.

"How?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"As a man, do you see any reason why you would fuck me?"

Blunt as usual.

Erwin Smith was not a man who laughed often but those words coming from Hange Zoe made the captain laughed so hard that maybe the kids outside could hear him roaring. The man shook his head and hid the rest of his laughter with some chuckles.

"Well,"

Hange narrowed her eyes, "I mean, I don't even have proper breast!"

Erwin smiled, "what do you mean with "proper breast"?"

"Well, do you think they are proper?"

"Well..." Erwin frowned, this time he was quite unsure what to do, "well I wouldn't know that by looking."

When he realized what he had just said and the implication, it was too late to amend. She looked at him innocently and told him simply.

"Then touch it."

And as if God had been on the mood of some comedy—or horror, depend on how you see it—just as Hange pulled Erwin's hand to touch her chest, the door of his office was opened, only to reveal a grumpy short man with some reports in his hand.

.

.

It was not love.

Levi was trying to convince himself that whatever it was, the feeling that had been growing in his chest right now, was anything but love. First he couldn't imagine himself capable of loving anyone, second if he could ever fall in love with someone it wouldn't be a Hange Zoe—it couldn't be, shouldn't be!

It wasn't the sex either. Sure the sex was good. Not that he had anything—but his own hands—to compare with—but he was never think that it was the sex that attracted him to Hange. If he could call what he felt toward her as an attraction.

It was so complicated. He couldn't name the feeling, he couldn't name the relationship he was in with her... Everything about her was so complicated. She was so dirty, nasty, disgusting, but he didn't mind when she kissed him. He even felt like he needed to kill anyone who tried to kiss her.

Not that anybody wanted to.

Erwin did.

Levi gritted his teeth.

He didn't want to meet Erwin like this when he felt like punching him on the face, but he needed to hand this report to him and he had no other choice.

On the bright side, maybe, if he were lucky for not stuttering, he might be able to asked Erwin about the rumor. Sure, he had seen with his own eyes that sometime Hange spent time in the taller man's office but it didn't mean anything. Maybe she was just hiding from Moblit or something. Ah yeah, he just needed to asked Erwin.

"...Touch it."

Levi stopped before he could touch the door knob. He knew that voice far too well.

He had a bad feeling about this and his instinct told him to turn around and left. Fuck the report, he shouldn't open that door. But Levi was nothing but a stubborn man. He opened the door bravely only to see the captain—someone he could consider a teacher, a friend—had his large dirty hand on his woman's chest.

His woman.

His Hange.

And then he saw white.

It wasn't love.

Fuck it.

Maybe it wasn't...

...but he wouldn't let anyone but him touch the woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi was not angry.

Witnessing the woman he was going out with—if that what he should call what they had been doing recently—touched by another man—his comrade, mentor, and friend, well, yeah Levi was not angry. He was furious. Noone, not even Erwin Smith, could touch his woman intimately and get away with that.

So when his knuckles connected to the taller man's jaw, he immediately knew that once was not enough. Oh no, he had been wanting to do this since the day he heard about the rumor—the kiss—but he tried so hard to deny the feeling. But now, he knew he couldn't hold it anymore.

If this were another day, Erwin would be able to dodge the attack—and Hange would be able to stop Levi before he could punch the blond man—but today was different. Everyone was taken by surprise for different reason that nobody could react normally. Well, if this were another day, Levi would never have punched Erwin.

It took ten second after Levi's second punch before Hange finally realized what had just happened. She quickly grabbed the shorter man's collar and pulled him away with all strength she never knew she possessed until today before he could launch the third punch. Levi was too focused on Erwin that he didn't see it coming, he was thrown to the floor by the glasses woman who was now kneeling next to Erwin, pale and scared. The older man was wiping the blood coming from his nose with one hand, ignoring Hange's question if he was OK—well, he didn't need to answer that, she must have been able to see his broken nose.

"Levi, stop!" Hange realized right on time that the dark haired man was already back on his feet, ready to attack the other man again, this made Hange thrown herself to Levi, hugged him tightly, half to stopped him and half—hopefully—to calm him. Somehow, it worked. Levi still glaring at the other man but he didn't pushed her away.

"You bastard!" Levi gritted his teeth, his eyes looked at the taller man angrily, "who do you think you are? Have I ever given you any permission to touch her?"

Erwin furrowed his thick brows, "excuse me?"

Erwin Smith was a smart man, he heard and understood the shorter man's question, what he didn't get was the whole situation itself. It happened so fast. The timing was so perfect. The tiny soldier entered the room just when his hand touched the scientist's bossoms. This was so fucked up. Erwin Smith was fucked up.

Levi growled, "What made you think you could touch my woman?!"

Everyone in that room—including Levi himself—was surprised when he said that.

So, apparently, Hange was his woman. How could he never realized it until he saw with his own eyes Erwin touching Hange's breast? Levi cursed angrily before he pushed Hange away and left the office, ignoring the said woman calling his name.

For another damn weird reason, Levi felt even angrier when Hange, in fact, didn't run after him. She chose to stay to check on Erwin's bleeding nose. Levi growled angrily as he stormed off to his personal quarter. They were soldier for fuck sake, they bleed every fucking time. Why would that shitty woman would care about his bleeding nose?

Levi suddenly felt that he should have punched him harder.

.

Levi didn't even understand himself why he did that. Why he said THAT. Now that he was alone in his room—already taken a nice warm bath and changed into his clean pajamas—sitting on the edge of his bed, he started to realized what he had actually done. He had punched Erwin. He had punched his comrade. He remembered that if Hange hadn't stopped him, there were chances that he would actually have killed Erwin.

He was so angry. Killing Erwin would have been stupid thing to do but it didn't mean he regret his action. He just didn't understand why he did that but he never regretted it. If he had killed the blonde man, it would have been because the said man was stupid enough to laid his hand on his woman.

His woman.

Levi palmed his face. He remembered what he had said earlier in Erwin's office. He claimed Hange his woman. Well that was the truth, he did think that Hange was his woman, but judging from her shocked expression at the time, did it mean the feeling was not mutual?

The sex they had been really great and it seemed like they connected in a way he had never been with anyone else. Didn't it mean something for her?

There was a knock on his door and he hold his breath. He knew who it was.

"Levi. I know you're there."

See? He was right.

So now she thought it was okay to visit him. Maybe she had made sure that Erwin's nose stop bleeding so she could come visiting him. What was him for her anyway, a second best? Levi clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He chose to ignore the woman behind the close door.

"Let me in, Levi. We need to talk."

Her voice was so calm that Levi knew she actually pissed off. She would only use this tone when she really pissed up, which was not often. However he still didn't move from his spot. He was torn at the time. They needed to talk, he agreed about that but he was not ready.

He could hear her sigh.

"This is ridiculous, Levi," somehow he could picture her frowning, "you know you're acting like child right now. Open the door."

Levi rolled his eyes. Like she had the right to call him childish when she acted that way far more often than him. He still said nothing tough. He was stubborn and both of them knew this very well.

"OK, fine!" Levi could hear her stomped her foot childishly, so much for someone who just had called him acting like a child, "keep this up and I will go and kiss Mike instead now, let's see if you would break his nose too."

As if he would let her do that.

.

It didn't take two seconds before he opened the door. As expected. Hange smirked knowingly when he opened the door and stood there. He glared at her angrily ad she walked into his room and toward his bed. She knew it would work.

"Don't tell me you have things going on with Mike too?"

Hange rolled her eyes at the accusation. As if.

"What if..."

"You know I don't take a joke at time like this."

He stood there, crossing his arms on his chest as he looked at her with narrowed eyes. She sighed. She wondered how she should start it.

"So Levi, what is your problem?" Hange frowned, she had been thinking about this for hours but still, now that she had been talking face to face with the man, she found it was hard to say things she wanted to say, "you punched Erwin."

"You," Levi looked into her eyes, "you are my problem, woman."

"Then you should have punch me, not Erwin!" Hange protested. He made it hard for her. Why couldn't he just tell her the truth and spare them this uncomfortable conversation, "you know I can take a punch or..."

She couldn't finish whatever she wanted to say because Levi had pushed her body into the bed and kissed her hungrily on the lips. She tried to pushed him off, this was not the right time for this but Levi was a strong man and despite his height he was a pack of solid muscles, pushing him away was not easy, especially when he was determined like now.

When Levi finally pulled his face away from Hange, both were panting and her lips were swollen from the kiss. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes, still panting.

"I will never punch you."

Hange, still panting, closed her eyes too, "oh yeah... and why is that?"

"Because you are my woman."

Here came that statement once again. Hange wanted to ask him about it but he kissed her once again, leaving her no chance do anything but to kiss back.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of my work in ffn


End file.
